The invention relates to a wood testing tool for punching out and visually inspecting a wood sample core. In addition, the invention relates to a method for inspecting the impregnation depth of an impregnated wooden object.
Trees, but also wooden masts and other wooden objects exposed to weathering, have to be inspected from time to time to see whether their stability can still be guaranteed or whether there is rot, etc., inside the wooden object. For this purpose, drill resistance measurements are taken, wherein inferences as to the state of the wood can be drawn from the drilling resistance measured. If the wood objects to be checked are impregnated, this has an influence on the drill resistance measurement. It is therefore important to known in advance how deep an impregnation goes, so that corresponding adjustments can be made when evaluating the measurement results, for example.
Hence, the determination of the impregnation depth in addition to the drilling resistance measurement is an important parameter when it comes to assessing masts for rot. Problems with rot frequently occur in masts due to poor impregnation. With the help of the impregnation depth, incipient rot and existing cavities which are identified by the drilling resistance measurement can be evaluated more effectively and more meaningfully.
Starting from this state of the art, the problem addressed by the present invention is that of creating a tool with which the impregnation depth of a wooden object can easily be demonstrated.